


Sommersynästhesie

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Prose Poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Worte, Sommer, ein wenig Verliebtsein oder so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommersynästhesie

Müde Sonnenlichtflecken stolpern über ausgestreckte Beine und lassen sich in den schwarzen See fallen.  
Diamantenglitzerndes Plätschern wird umwogt vom Kichern Unzähliger,  
von flüsterndem Blätterrauschen.  
Das Sommerferienvorfreudegefühl ist greifbar und hängt in der Luft wie schwerer Fliederduft.

Parvati, auf dem Rücken liegend, lässt sich von der Sonne rote Wirbelmuster hinter die geschlossenen Lider malen.   
Grasgekitzel an ihren nackten Armen und Beinen und plötzlich noch etwas.  
Lavenders Finger.

"Was machst du?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Mal sehen, was passiert."

Ein Schatten vor Parvatis Gesicht,  
der Geruch, den sie kennt wie ihren eigenen, erzittert im Rhythmus ewiger Melodien.

Lippen treffen sich.  
Es ist Sommer.


End file.
